<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Epic, Teen Love Story by WordsCreatedWorlds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992773">Epic, Teen Love Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsCreatedWorlds/pseuds/WordsCreatedWorlds'>WordsCreatedWorlds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Awkward Romance, Clueless Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Has Feelings, Dream Sex, Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, Future Fic, Hale Family Feels, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Sex, Lonely Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mates, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Not Beta Read, Scott McCall &amp; Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Self-Indulgent, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, The Hale Family (Teen Wolf) Lives, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Werewolf Mates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsCreatedWorlds/pseuds/WordsCreatedWorlds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is Derek's mate, and everyone else seems to know but him. He's waiting for his epic, teen love story, but he may jut miss the one unfolding in front of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>452</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Epic, Teen Love Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This ended up being much longer than I expected. Slight implied smut? Kinda? Mostly just absolute fluff. Not beta read so be warned.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles pushed himself from the worn leather seat. His feet hit the ground with a soft <em>thump</em>. The dirt was still slightly soft from yesterday's rain. He closed the door and walked aimlessly into the trees. The sun was low and casting long shadows along the preserve. Stiles listened to the twigs snapping under his feet as he walked.</p>
<p>He needed to clear his head. All Scott talked about these days was <em>Allison</em>. She'd just moved here, and now she was all his best friend could think about. Any time they weren't together, Scott was talking about her. It wasn't how he thought their senior year would go, but Stiles wasn't angry. Wasn't jealous over the stolen attention. He was happy for his friend and his new romance. At least one of them would get a love story. Stiles always knew it wouldn't be him. He wasn't ugly. He had a certain charm to his looks. Round cheek bones. Not too scrawny. However, no one could get past his personality. Stiles talked a lot. He fidgeted constantly. His attention would be non existent or completely focused on a seemingly random topic. Stiles referred to himself as 'someone who grows on you'.</p>
<p>So of course, Scott and his dopey, crooked smile got the pretty new girl and the epic, teen love story. Stiles got a hand and a good imagination.</p>
<p>He drifted between the trees, swaying on his feet and brushing his fingertips against the bark. The warm glow of the sunset bathed the forest in golden light. Stiles spotted a fallen tree, the roots reaching out from the dirt. He sat on the horizontal trunk, breathing in the smell of mossy pine. The leaves rustled in the gentle breeze, but the preserve was comfortably silent. Stiles leaned back against the rough wood, looking up at the sky poking through the tree tops. He let out a soft sigh.</p>
<p>After he'd been laying there awhile, a twig snapped sharply behind him, and Stiles sat up quickly, twisting around to see what made the sound. Nothing. He scanned the forest for movement, but the dense brush blocked his view. Stiles swung his legs off the trunk and stood up. The sun was getting low anyway, and he didn't want to get caught wandering around in the dark. He started walking back towards his jeep, looking around anxiously.</p>
<p>Another snap. Stiles spun around, looking out into the woods. He caught a dark wisp in the corner of his eye. His heart began pounding in his chest. Stiles turned and ran for his jeep. He wasn't very fast, but his erratic weaving between the trees would hopefully be enough to evade whatever was out there.</p>
<p>He saw the faded blue jeep in the distance and felt a rush of relief. However, his solace came too soon as before he could react, something crashed into him, knocking him to the ground. Stiles looked up in horror at the large, black wolf hovering above him. In any other context, he would have thought it was a beautiful creature. Its fur was sleek, and shiny. Its eyes shown an unnatural, bright blue. Stiles winced and shut his eyes tightly, preparing for the gory end he was about to meet.</p>
<p>But it never came. Stiles could feel the wolf's wet snout as it pressed its nose into his neck. His breath caught in his throat as he slowly opened his eyes. The wolf rubbed its large head again him. Stiles stared in confusion and fear, too scared to move even the slightest bit.</p>
<p><em>"Derek!"</em> Stiles heard a sharp voice ring out to his right. He peered over without turning his head and saw a young woman, around mid-twenties, with dark hair and a tense expression. The wolf whimpered a little and slinked off of him, stalking away towards the woman. He hesitated before scrambling to his feet. The woman gave the wolf a disapproving glare. Stiles stood there, looking at her with clear bewilderment. She met his gaze and flashed an apologetic smile.</p>
<p>"Sorry about that. He's um... harmless really," the woman laughed nervously. The wolf's eyes were still trained on him. Stiles gaped at her.</p>
<p>"Harmless? It's a giant friggin' wolf!" Stiles runs his fingers through his hair, knocking lose some of the dirt he was now covered in, as he tried to figure out what was going on.</p>
<p>"He's... trained," she says simply. Stiles shakes his head in disbelief.</p>
<p>"Ya know what, fine. Look, I'm just gonna get out of here and forget this ever happened," Stiles started backing away. The woman opened her mouth to speak but promptly shut it again, giving him a quick nod. Stiles turned and booked it to his jeep.</p>
<p>As he opened the door, he could have sworn he heard the woman arguing with what must be the wolf, but then he heard a man's voice. He turned to look back through the trees, catching a glimpse of a tall figure beside the woman. Stiles squinted, trying to make out the other person's face, but he saw the man turn in his direction and decided leaving quickly was the better option.</p>
<p>Stiles got home a few minutes later, parking in the empty drive way and making his way inside. The house was quiet, and the steps creaked as he went up to his room. He stripped out of his dirty clothes, tossing them in the hamper, and went into the bathroom. The hot shower helped calm his racing pulse, but his mind wandered back to the man in the woods. <em>Where did he come from? What about the wolf? Who was that woman? </em>His mind was racing with questions as he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. Stiles got back to his room and opened up his laptop on his desk. He quickly googled 'can you train a wolf', 'wolf eye colors', and 'why wolves rub against necks'. Stiles stood in his towel as he scanned through article after article. Under images, his eyes catch on one in particular. A blurry image with what looked like glowing blue eyes. He follows the link and find himself scrolling through a werewolf conspiracy thread.</p>
<p>Stiles furrows his brows and thinks of the mysterious man that he saw with the woman. He searches 'werewolf'.</p>
<p>It's past 1 am, and Stiles is still sitting at his desk in a towel. He'd be researching werewolves for the past five hours, and his eyes were getting tired. Stiles found lots of information, some of which sounded reputable. The sites said that a werewolf may touch someone's neck in a process called <em>scent-marking</em>. They often did it with members of their pack as a bonding ritual. Not all werewolves could fully shift. That was only a trait rarely found in born-wolves with a genetic predisposition. Stiles shivered as he felt the ac click on. He dragged himself away from the laptop and changed into his pajamas. Thankfully it was Friday, well Saturday morning, so he could sleep in.</p>
<p>He cross the room to his bed, but he caught something out of the corner of his eye. Stiles turned to his window, peering out into the pitch black night. Two glowing blue dots met his gaze from across his lawn. Stiles' heart skipped a beat. He froze, staring at the shadowy figure.</p>
<p>A moment passed, and the figure turned away, disappearing into the night. Stiles let out a small sigh of relief, but there was a twinge of something else. Longing? Stiles shook it off and climbed into bed, ignoring the pull in his chest.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>
  <em>Hands. God his hands. They ran down his sides and gripped his hips. Stiles face pressed into the pillow as he let out a hot, shaky breath. His knees were trembling. He tried to still them, but his nerves felt like they were electric.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Stiles groaned into the pillow. The figure pulled his hips back. He felt himself widen, exposed and open. He felt the warmth spread over his skin.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yes! De-"</em>
</p>
<p>Stiles woke up suddenly to his text tone going off. He groaned uncomfortably at the tightness in his abdomen. He glanced down to confirm his theory. He was right. Painfully right. Stiles' skin still tingled with the fading memory of his heated dream. It felt so real. He dragged his hand across the sensitive skin, already twitching and leaking. Stiles let out a soft groan. It didn't take long before he felt the crashing release, muffling himself with the back of his hand. After a quick shower, he was dressed and feeling pleasantly relaxed.</p>
<p>He glanced over and saw his phone, reminded of what originally woke him up. He unlocked it and read the message from Scott.</p>
<p>
  <b>Dude she wants me to meet her parents tonight! What if they hate me???</b>
</p>
<p>Stiles rolled his eyes. He sent a reassuring message back to his friend. It's not like anyone could hate the guy. He exuded nonthreatening-innocence.</p>
<p>Stiles made his way downstairs. The house was as quiet as it was when he arrived last night. He saw a note on the counter, 'Got back late and left early. Sorry I missed you. I'll be home for dinner tonight. Love you.' Stiles nodded to himself, going over to the fridge and looking inside. He frowned. <em>Looks like today's mission is grocery shopping.</em></p>
<p>The drive through town was uneventful. The familiar streets had light traffic, and the time passed quickly. Stiles made it there in four and a half songs. He often measured drives in songs. It took just over three songs to get to school. The sheriff's station was five songs away. Scott's house was just two songs from his.</p>
<p>The store wasn't busy. A few cars littered the parking lot. He strolled in and lazily pushed the cart through the aisles. Stiles grabbed a few boxes of pop tarts and some bags of frozen vegetables before heading to produce. He picked out some chicken breasts, planning tonight's meal in his head. If he wasn't prepared, his dad would jump to ordering take out.</p>
<p>Stiles was deep in thought, staring at some fresh broccoli, when the hair on the back of his neck stood up. He reached up to feel the confusing reaction, when he noticed a man standing a few feet away. He was tall, with big dark eyebrows and a leather jacket. Stiles met his gray-green eyes and felt an odd sense of familiarity.</p>
<p>"Hey Derek, I know you don't like kale, but how do you feel about arugula?" The woman's voice caught Stiles' attention. He gaped at her as she approached the man standing across from him. She looked up from the lettuce in her hands and was confused when he didn't meet her eyes. The woman followed his line of sight and found Stiles at the end. Her eyes widened.</p>
<p>"Oh my god," Stiles clearly heard her mutter. He looked between the two of them. The woman shot the man a serious look, but he was still staring at Stiles.</p>
<p>"Uh, hey," Stiles croaked out, giving an awkward wave that he immediately regretted. The man, he assumes is named <em>Derek, </em>is still staring at him, and the woman is glancing over at <em>Derek</em> like she's expecting him to do something.</p>
<p>The woman let's out an exasperated sigh and marches over to him, sticking out her hand.</p>
<p>"Hello. I'm Laura. It's nice to officially meet you. Sorry about my brother. He's back at the whole social thing," <em>Laura</em> greets him with a kind smile, quickly shooting a glare back at her brother. Stiles nods and shakes her hand with a light laugh.</p>
<p>"Ya, ya. I'm apparently not either considering the <em>everything</em> I've said and done so far. I'm Stiles," he laughs at himself and smiles. Laura scrunches up her brows for a moment.</p>
<p>"Stiles? That's different. Where's it from?" She questions.</p>
<p>"Ah, Stiles is just a nickname. Stilinski, it's my last name," Stiles explains. Laura nods, but then her eyes light up with recognition.</p>
<p>"Stilinski, like Sheriff Stilinski?" Laura looks him over like she's amused. Stiles shifts his weight awkwardly.</p>
<p>"Yup, that's my dad," Stiles confirms. Laura looks positively <em>tickled</em>. She looks back at her brother, who is looking more miserable than ever.</p>
<p>"You hear that Der? He's the <em>Sheriff's</em> son," she sends a pointed look back at him that unnerves Stiles. Derek let's out a low <em>hmph</em>.</p>
<p>"Well, it's been-" <em>weird</em>  "-nice," Stiles says with a tight smile, grabbing some broccoli from the shelf and shoving it in a bag quickly. "I'll see you both around, I guess."</p>
<p>"Oh definitely," Laura says confidently as Stiles pushes his cart towards the check out. He passes Derek, and his skin feels heated for a moment. He clenches his teeth and keeps moving.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Stiles sat in his jeep, eyes trained on the store entrance. He knew he should go. His groceries were slowly defrosting in the backseat. A few minutes past and he saw the two mysterious siblings leave the store chatting. Derek looked more relaxed, smiling even. Something fluttered in Stiles' chest as he watched him move with such ease. He seemed like a completely different man compared to the frozen, staring, socially-nonexistent encounter they'd just had. Stiles' curiosity was peeked. He had to know who this guy was. Pulling out, he kept a good distance from their car, too afraid to even play the radio.</p>
<p>They didn't drive long, crossing the small town and pulling off the main road. Stiles watched as they followed a dirt road into the preserve. He paused, questioning his next move. Stiles turns around, finally driving home. It took five and a half songs.</p>
<p>As Stiles unloaded the groceries, he questioned himself and argued against his seemingly-failing logic. <em>They're not werewolves. They can't be werewolves. Werewolves aren't real. Never mind the large wolf that was nowhere to be seen once Derek showed up. Never mind the glowing blue eyes he saw outside his window. Werewolves. Aren't. Real.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>-</em>
</p>
<p>Stiles stood at the stove, brows furrowed as he tried to figure out whether or not the chicken was cooked. The kitchen was never really his place to shine. His dad was helping, but he wasn't much better. They waved their arms frantically as the broccoli began to smoke, pleading dreadfully with the smoke alarm.</p>
<p>By the time they sat for dinner, everything had a bit of char, and Stiles could feel the sharp sting the smoke left in his eyes. They ate silently, Noah giving encouraging nods as if Stiles would be convinced it was a success. It'd been almost a decade since his mom died, and they still haven't mastered cooking anything halfway decent.</p>
<p>"Oh, do you know the Hale's?" Noah spoke up suddenly. Stiles thought for a minute.</p>
<p>"Hm, sound familiar, but I can't place it," Stiles shoves more of the burn vegetables in his mouth.</p>
<p>"They were targeted by that arson attempt a few years back? Anyway, after the arrests, they've been big supporters of the department. They're a classy family. Even if they are a bit... eccentric. Anyway, they donated money recently to upgrade the computers at the station. You know those old things were always giving us trouble. Well, Talia Hale invited us to dinner at their estate," Noah explained. Stiles nodded. He's done the 'meet-and-greet' thing for years. The Sheriff's family always does have to keep up a certain appearance. His mom would have been great at it. Everyone loved her. Stiles was less <em>personable</em>.</p>
<p>"Sounds great. When?" Stiles pushed his food around.</p>
<p>"Next Friday," his father replied, cutting through his chicken with great effort. Stiles bobbed his head. He stood and cleared his plate, starting on the dishes.</p>
<p>"Sounds good. I'll make sure to keep it free. You know how crazy my social life can get. Just party after party," Stiles laughs to himself as he washes the pans. Noah just rolls his eyes and helps dry.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"Oh my god! Her dad is terrifying. He offered me a beer as like a test or something!" Scott's panicked voice came quickly through his phone as Stiles scrolled through his laptop.</p>
<p>"Did you take it?" Stiles questioned. Scott had been whining about the Argent family dinner for the past half hour. He was mostly talking in circles, but Stiles just let him go as he dug into his research because <em>if there was</em> a werewolf, he'd find out.</p>
<p>"No! Oh my god, of course not. I'm not that stupid. Oh and if her dad is scary, her mom is like, like... a nightmare in a purple sweater! She's got this blank face that is just impossible to read!" Scott rambles on. Stiles adds little quips here and there to show he's listening.</p>
<p>Stiles feels a weight in his chest and sits up to stretch. The tugging feeling doesn't pass and he takes a deep breath. His eyes drift up to his window, and that's when he sees them. Two glowing blue dots peering out from across the dark yard. Stiles scrambles to his feet and leans closer to the glass. He pauses for a moment, second-guessing himself, before lifting the frame and leaning out into the cool night air. He can just make out a figure around the blue lights.</p>
<p>"Hello?" Stiles calls out into the yard. The wind pushes into his room, and he shivers a little. The blue dots turn away, and Stiles feels a small ache in his chest.</p>
<p>Eventually, he pushed himself back inside and closes the window in defeat. Stiles hears Scott's voice still coming through his phone. He sighs softly and settles into his desk chair, listening to his best friend's complicated love story.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The week was uneventful. Classes were beginning to feel so pointless as the fourth quarter of his senior year dragged on. Stiles got home and dumped his bag on his bed, flopping himself down next to it.</p>
<p>"Remember! We have dinner with the Hales today! You better start getting ready!" His dad called up to him from the stairs. Stiles groaned into his mattress. Playing the dutiful son at some donor's house was so not on his list of things he wanted to do tonight. He pushed himself up regardless and started getting changed. Stiles figured dress pants and a blue button down was nice enough for a simple dinner.</p>
<p>He went downstairs to meet his dad, who was wearing his nice suite. Noah looked him over and gave an approving nod. Stiles got in the passenger side, not sure exactly where they were headed for the night. He reached forward and flipped on the radio.</p>
<p>To Stiles' surprise, five and a half songs later, they turned down a dirt road into the preserve. He watched with nervous intrigue as they drove through the dense forest. Could the two siblings he's had such weird encounters with be Hales? Is Beacon really that small? They parked just as the next song clicked on. Six songs total.</p>
<p>The house was large. It looked out of place in the middle of the woods. Stiles walked with his dad towards the front door. He anxiously shifted his weight as they stood on the old porch. Sure enough, Laura answered the door, her eyes lighting up as she saw them. </p>
<p>"Sheriff Stilinski! And Stiles, right?" She beams at them, stepping to the side to let them in. Stiles nods and smiled politely.  "Good to see you both again," Laura leads them down the hall to the living room. An older woman was talking to a girl around his age. They both looks up when they walked in. The older woman flashed a smile.</p>
<p>"Sheriff, so good to see you. I'm so glad you could make it," the older woman said, coming over to shake his dad's hand. Stiles glanced over and found Laura's eyes looking him over. He tried not to tense at the attention.</p>
<p>"Talia, thank you for having us," his dad smiled graciously. Stiles flashed a smile when Talia turned to face him. She looked at him for a moment. Stiles caught a small glance between her and Laura.</p>
<p>"And, Stiles, I'm so happy to meet you," Talia wore a warm smile. Stiles shook her hand.</p>
<p>"Likewise. Thanks for having us," Stiles knew his jaw was going to be tight tomorrow from all the forced smiling.</p>
<p>"So, you've met Laura, my oldest. This is Cora, my youngest," Talia guides the younger girl over. Cora looks like she'd rather be anywhere else. She gave a tight smile. "My husband is in the kitchen right now, but he'll be out to say hello soon. My son should be... Derek, there you are," Talia's attention drifts behind them, but Stiles felt the familiar tightness in his chest before she even spoke. Stiles turns and sees the familiar man. He watches with curiosity as Derek avoids his eyes, nodding a simple greeting to his dad. Derek stands beside Laura, who is wearing an amused grin. Even Cora seems to be in on whatever Derek's problem is as she tries to cover her knowing smile with her hand.</p>
<p>"Nice to meet all of you," Noah doesn't seem to pick up on the weirdness Stiles is drowning in. His eyes are fixed on Derek. After their staring contest at the store, Stiles was perplexed by the man's sudden evasion.</p>
<p>"So, Stiles, how old are you? Are you in school?" Laura looks at him with eager interest. Cora rolls her eyes behind them.</p>
<p>"Uh, seventeen. Eighteen in about a month. I'm a senior at Beacon Hills High School," Stiles fiddles with his sleeve, shifting his weight side-to-side.</p>
<p>"Oh, Cora is a junior," Talia points out. Laura nods, but her attention is still on him.</p>
<p>"Any plans for after graduation? Derek here is in college," Laura glances over at her brother, who is shooting her daggers beneath those dark eyebrows.</p>
<p>"I'm, um, planning on majoring in criminal justice at Berkeley," Stiles glanced over to his dad, but Talia seemed to be leading him off somewhere. <em>Shit</em>.</p>
<p>"Berkeley? Wow, that's impressive," Laura elbowed Derek. Stiles rubbed the back of his neck and let of a tense laugh.</p>
<p>"Ya, I didn't expect to get in, but I guess it all worked out," Stiles mumbled a little.</p>
<p>"What is that, like an hour from here? Two? Derek's takes online courses. Not much for the campus setting," Laura rambled, continuously failing to bring Derek into the conversation.</p>
<p><em>About 30 songs. </em>"Ya, like an hour and a half," Stiles confirms.</p>
<p>"So, what's it like having the sheriff as a dad? That must be interesting," Laura crosses her arms. Derek lets out an irritated sigh. Stiles watched him as he continued avoiding his gaze.</p>
<p>"Uh, I guess. More people know us, which is weird. He's been in the department my whole life, so I guess I'm pretty used to it. He got voted in when I was twelve," Stiles looked around the room as his attention wandered. It was nice, with lots of wood and cozy decorations.</p>
<p>"Do you have any-"</p>
<p>"God, Laura, give him a break. Why are you interrogating him?" Derek finally spoke up with an irritated tone. Stiles brows shot up as his attention snapped to him. There was an awkward silence for a moment. Then Stiles laughed. They all looked at him in confusion.</p>
<p>"Sorry, Sorry. I didn't mean to," Stiles tried to settle his laughter, "Just, after everything, that's the first thing you've said. Like, after whatever the hell happened in the woods, the weird thing at the store, and now I'm standing in your house. Like, dude, what the hell?" Stiles smiled at the man gaping at him. He caught Laura and Cora covering their amusement.</p>
<p>"Oh damn Der, he's perfect for you," Stiles heard Cora mumble. Derek glared over at her before returning his attention to Stiles. Stiles furrowed his brows in confusion.</p>
<p>"I, uh, nice to meet you?" Derek said like it was a question. Stiles grinned and shook his head. </p>
<p>"Ya man, nice to meetcha," he stuck out his hand, which Derek stared at for a moment before hesitantly take it. Stiles jaw tensed. His skin felt like it was on fire. He shook his hand quickly and slipped his hand out of the other's grip. Derek watched him carefully. Stiles felt his face heat up.</p>
<p>"God, this is so stupid. Why don't you just tell him-"</p>
<p>"<em>Cora</em>," Laura snapped, grabbing her arm and leading her out. Cora huffed. Derek tensed.</p>
<p>"Ok, what is <em>up</em> with you? I mean, the whole mysterious thing was never really my thing. I like clarity. Maybe it's a son-of-a-cop thing, but I prefer answers to more questions. So?" Sties watched him expectantly. Derek looks at him with wide eyes.</p>
<p>"I don't know what you mean," Derek tried to brush off. Stiles just rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"Cut the bull. Out with it," Stiles said flatly. After another moment of silence, he asked, "Are you a werewolf?"</p>
<p>"W-what?" Derek sputtered, "How did you- I mean, that's crazy. I-"</p>
<p>"Wow, I kinda thought I might be crazy, but after that display, oof. You are? Aren't you? Huh," Stiles smirked. Derek just stared at him in bewilderment. Stile heard laughter from the hall. <em>So the hearing thing online was right...</em></p>
<p>"How did you...?"Derek's eyes search his face for answers. Stiles just scoffs.</p>
<p>"Dude, you totally tackled me as a wolf. That was you, right?" Stiles questioned. Derek just nodded with an embarrassed expression.</p>
<p>"Sorry about that. You just, well I wasn't expecting to find-," Derek cut himself off. Stiles narrowed his eyes.</p>
<p>"That. What is that? You all know something. There's something, isn't there?" Stiles took a step closer to Derek. <em>Mistake</em>. He could feel the hair on his neck stand up, and his heart started racing. Stiles clenched his jaw.</p>
<p>"It's just... Ya know what? It doesn't matter. Can we start over? I'm afraid I've made a terrible first impression," Derek ran his fingers through his hair and Stiles forced his eyes to remain on the man's face. "I'm Derek. You've met my terribly intrusive sisters. It's nice to meet you, Stiles." Stiles studied his face. He sighed and nodded.</p>
<p>"Fine," Stiles relented, "Keep your secretes, for now. Also, you've made like three terrible first impressions." He flashed a smile, "It's nice to meet you too. I hear you're in college?" They both shared an amused look.</p>
<p>"English major. Currently a junior," Derek said simply. Stiles raised a brow.</p>
<p>"English? Why was I expecting business or law. Something more serious and intense," Stiles looked Derek over. The man had more mysteries he was curious to solve.</p>
<p>"Says the future criminal justice major. Maybe you're secretly serious," Derek laughs. Stiles feels his eyes light up at the sound. "I love reading. I mostly just needed a degree," Derek shrugs.</p>
<p>"The more you get to know me, I just get weirder. Under all this awkwardness is just more awkwardness. Trust me," Stiles laughs lightly.</p>
<p>"I guess I'll have to wait and see," Derek grins. Stiles flushes slightly. <em>Was that flirting? Is he flirting? He can't be flirting. I mean, Look at him! He's beautiful. He is not flirting with me.</em></p>
<p>"Heh, ya. I guess so," Stiles rubs the back of his neck. He tries to think of something to say, but he get stuck in Derek's gray-green eyes.</p>
<p>"Kids, dinner!" They turn at Talia's voice. They share a small look before following the call.</p>
<p>Dinner was good. Really good. Mr. Hale made steak, potatoes, and green beans. Stiles hadn't had a home cooked meal like that in a long time. He was so focused on his dinner that he barely noticed how Derek's sisters were studying him like an exhibit. Stiles noticed that, no matter the topic of conversation or who was speaking, he had all the Hales' attention. <em>Man, this family is weird.</em></p>
<p>When they finally left, Noah and him thanked them for the meal and the hospitality. As Stiles slipped into the passenger seat, he caught Derek's gaze from the porch. He felt that tug in his chest again. Stiles flashed a small smile over to him before they pulled away.</p>
<p>"When did you meet Laura Hale? You seemed to know each other," his dad glanced over at him.</p>
<p>"Oh, I uh, just ran into her at the store last week. Never really officially met before today. Just recognized each other from the brief conversation in produce," Stiles laughed awkwardly, not wanted to explain the encounter in the woods.</p>
<p>"Hm. They seem like good kids. Mrs. Hale said Cora's about to turn seventeen, and Derek's twenty. So, you're right between them. Maybe you can extend your friends from just Scott," Noah joked. Stiles mocked offence.</p>
<p>"I'll let you know, I can make as many friends as I want. I'm just picky," Stiles said matter-of-factly. </p>
<p>"Is that right? Well, if your standards are <em>so</em> high, the Hales never had a chance," Noah laughs.</p>
<p>"That's right," Stiles said simply.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Monday was dragging along slower than usual. Stiles sat in the cafeteria, picking at his food with disinterest. Scott was sitting at the same table, but thy felt like they were on two different worlds. He was fawning over Allison, who was chatting with Lydia. Jackson shot him irritated glances every so often. Stiles just focused on his bland food. Someone caught his attention by taking the seat across from him. He looked up at met Cora's expecting frown. She must of caught his confusion because she sighed and spoke first.</p>
<p>"Sorry for Friday. I've been informed that I was being <em>especially</em> rude. I just had made plans with the pack and wasn't expecting to be roped into dinner with Derek's... well you," Cora waved her hand. Stiles let out an amused <em>huff</em>.</p>
<p>"Derek's...?" Stiles questioned. Cora smirks.</p>
<p>"<em>Not for me to tell,</em> but it's nice to meet you," Cora looked smug. Stiles scrunched up his nose.</p>
<p>"Fine, but I'm gonna figure out what you're all hiding," Stiles points an accusatory finger at her. She smiles.</p>
<p>"Oh I bet you will," she confirms cryptically. "So, these your friends?" She gestures at the group of people too self-involved to notice her existence. </p>
<p>"The one hanging all over the girl is. The rest evidently come as a set. Pretty people apparently travel in-"</p>
<p>"Packs?" Cora interjects with a pointed grin.</p>
<p>"Packs," Stiles finishes narrowing his eyes. "So, you all really are...?" Cora nods, eating her lunch.</p>
<p>"Yup," she says popping the 'p',</p>
<p>"I thought you'd deny it more. Try to hide it. <em>Something," </em>Stiles looks at her quizzically. Cora shrugs.</p>
<p>"We usually do, but its different in this case," she leans over and steals some of his food. He narrows his eyes, but she just smiles sweetly.</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"<em>Spoilers</em>," she smirks.</p>
<p>Stiles frowns at her. He was going to figure this out.</p>
<p>"You should come out with us later. Little less formal than that whole weird meet-the-family thing," Cora offers. "We're gonna grab some food and see a movie. Some of our other friends will be there, so it's like a group thing." Stiles considers this for a moment. The thought of seeing Derek again makes that tug in his chest pull slightly.</p>
<p>"Ya. Ok, ya. Sounds fun," Stiles bobs his head. Cora grins.</p>
<p>"Perfect. Main Street diner. Be there at like six," Cora says simply.</p>
<p>"I'll be there."</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>He was early. Stiles pulled the jeep into the parking space in front of the diner at <em>5:52.</em></p>
<p>He sat there for a few minutes before a car pulled in and Laura and Cora got out. Stiles slipped out from the jeep and walked over to meet them. Cora smiled widely when she saw him. Laura's eyebrows shot up.</p>
<p>"Stiles?" Laura looked at him with a confused expression, then realization settled on her face, and she glanced over at Cora, who was ginning wickedly. "Oh, he's going to kill you."</p>
<p>"He'll be <em>thrilled," </em>Cora looked smug. Stiles pressed his lips together.</p>
<p>"She didn't tell anyone she invited me?" Stiles asked grimly. Laura shook her head with a pitying look. Stiles sighed. This would be an interesting night.</p>
<p>He chatted with the two girls for a few minutes until a black Camaro puled in, and their attention drifted. Stiles turned to see Derek get out with three other people; a blonde with bright red lips, a curly-haired guy with cheekbones that could cut glass, and a guy who would put a brick wall to shame. <em>Pretty people apparently always travel in packs.</em></p>
<p>Stiles tried to look like he belonged, but when Derek caught sight of him, they both froze. The other three shot Derek confused looks, but they followed his eyeline right to Stiles. Stiles saw three sets of brows raise as something collectively dawned on them. The blonde grinned and walked over with a bounce in her step.</p>
<p>"You must be Stiles," she narrows her eyes and smiles. Stiles looks confused.</p>
<p>"You've heard of me?" he questioned. She scoffs and glances back at Derek, who is still frozen.</p>
<p>"Oh I've heard. I'm Erica. Boyd, come meet our new friend <em>Stiles," </em>she calls behind her. The large guy, Boyd, comes over and wraps an arm around her waist.</p>
<p>"Nice to officially meet you," Boyd says with a smile. Stiles glances over to Cora, who looks absolutely pleased with herself.</p>
<p>"Ya, nice to meet you guys," Stiles laughs awkwardly. Erica is looking him over like she's sizing him up. He looks over at Derek, who notices his discomfort and immediately comes over.</p>
<p>"Uh, hey. Didn't expect to see you today," Derek gives him a small smile. Stiles smiles and runs his fingers through his hair nervously.</p>
<p>"Ya, I got that. Cora invited me," Stiles feels everyone's eyes on them. Derek glances over at Cora.</p>
<p>"Figures," Derek says flatly. His attention drifts back to Stiles. Derek gives him a reassuring smile, "Well, it's good to see you." Stiles relaxes a little.</p>
<p>"You too," Stiles says softer.</p>
<p>He doesn't realize they've been staring at each other smiling until the curly-haired-one clears his voice.</p>
<p>"You guys ready to get some food?" he prompts. Stiles and Derek flush, looking away.</p>
<p>The group crowds into the diner, pushing two tables together. Stiles thinks they must all share a brain because they strategically pick seats, leaving the one next to Derek open for him. He sits and fiddles with the corner of his menu. He feels eyes on him before he even looks up. Erica is looking between them with fire in her eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>"So-"</em>
</p>
<p>"No," Derek interjects from behind his menu. Stiles hides his amused grin behind the plastic, tri-fold. Erica pouts.</p>
<p>Stiles glances over at Derek and catches his attention. He flashes a small smile, and Derek looks down with a pleased look.</p>
<p>Everyone seems to get over the novelty that is Stiles' presence pretty quickly. Erica ends up being pretty cool. They bonded over Batman comics. She was dating Boyd, who was mostly quiet apart from his quick wit that showed itself every so often. The curly-haired-guy, Issac, took a bit of time to warm up to him, but he eventually joined the conversation. Stiles thinks he'd get along with Scott. Laura seemed to be the grounding force of the group, but she was still hilarious. Cora was a typically younger sibling, jabbing at and teasing them whenever she could.</p>
<p>Derek looked more relaxed in this setting. Stiles' attention drifted back to him often. He liked seeing him so at ease. It reminded him of when he saw him leaving the store that day. Stiles feels a spark of warmth every time their elbows bump, which he <em>definitely</em> doesn't do on purpose.</p>
<p>Stiles found himself loving the group. They listened to him, included him, and overall treated him like they'd known him forever. Stiles felt like he belonged, even though he'd just met half of them. He considers he might miss Scott more than he'd previously thought. Stiles realizes how lonely he's felt this year. Maybe he doesn't get the epic, teen love story, but being included by a group of cool werewolves was pretty great. Stiles wasn't actually as shocked about the existence of werewolves. Beacon Hills had a lot of weird cases his father had struggled with over the years. This answered a lot of questions.</p>
<p>They finally left the diner around eight and walked down to the movie theater. Erica jumped on Boyd's back, and he laughed, holding her steady as he walked. Stiles smiled softly at the couple. <em>Ok, maybe I still wouldn't mind an epic, teen love story, though I'm running out of teen years. Does eighteen still count as a teen? It's legally an adult, but teen is in the name. If eighteen is still a teen then so is nineteen. Then I still two years to make it happen.</em></p>
<p>Derek snaps him out of his thoughts with a gentle touch to his shoulder. Stiles looks at his expecting expression.</p>
<p>"Sorry, kinda zoned out there. What?" Stiles gives an apologetic smile. Derek smiles.</p>
<p>"We were going to get candy. Did you wanna join?" Derek was standing close to him. The others had run off to look in the glass counter and pick out boxes. Stiles nods and walks over with him. "So, where'd you go?" Derek prompts.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"You said that you zoned out. Where'd you go? What were you thinking about?" Derek questioned. Stiles was surprised. People don't usually ask him to share his thoughts. He's usually too busy already rambling enough of them aloud.</p>
<p>"Oh, I was just thinking about my friend Scott I guess. He's got this new girlfriend, right? And I'm like super happy for him, really, but I don't see him as much. Tonight has been really nice. I don't get out a lot recently," Stiles fiddles with his sleeve as he quickly talks. Derek nods as he listens.</p>
<p>"Well, I'm glad you came," Derek says in a genuine tone. Stiles melts a little, leaning against the counter. He looks away and into the glass.</p>
<p>"Thanks," Stiles says softly. He scans over the candy, and his eyes light up. "Reese's Pieces," he mumbles to himself, pulling out his wallet and waiting to order behind Derek.</p>
<p>"A box of Red Vines and Reese's Pieces," Derek says to the guy behind the register, paying for the candy. Stiles lets out an amused <em>hm</em> at the similar order. Derek hands him the bright orange box, and he gives him a puzzled look. Derek raises a brow.</p>
<p>"Why'd you give me these?" Stiles questions. Derek looks confused.</p>
<p>"That's what you wanted, right?"</p>
<p>"Well ya, but," Stiles pauses, "Wait you just got these for me?"</p>
<p>"Yes?" Derek starts to walk towards the theater that matches their tickets.</p>
<p>"Why?" Stiles follows after him. Derek shrugs.</p>
<p>"You wanted them," he says simply.</p>
<p>"I could have bought them myself," Stiles reasons.</p>
<p>"Yes. Does it bother you?" Derek glances back at him.</p>
<p>"No, I mean, thanks. I just don't understand why," Stiles presses his lips together. Derek smiles and opens the door for him.</p>
<p>"Take a guess," Derek prompts. Stiles' eyes widen a bit. He walks into the dark theater past Derek.</p>
<p>"I don't know," Stiles whispers.</p>
<p>"I think you do," Derek says in a low voice that Stiles feels in his gut. He looks in the dim light and finds the group. Stiles sits beside Erica. Derek takes the seat beside him at the end of the row. Stiles glances over to him and meets his eyes. He clenches his jaw. Derek looks him over before dragging his attention to the screen, taking a bite out of a Red Vine. Stiles turns towards the screen, but his mind is running too wild to actually pay attention. He dumps the brown, orange, and yellow dots into his hand and shoves them in his mouth.</p>
<p>Through the movie, Stiles' eyes drifted over to Derek more than the actual screen. <em>What did he mean? I think you do. </em>He pressed his heels into the floor to stop his leg from bouncing anxiously.</p>
<p>When it finally ended, the group stood and stretched. They filed out of the theater. Stiles guessed it was just passed ten-thirty. They walked back to the cars, chatting about the movie.</p>
<p>"The twist was so predictable," Cora complained.</p>
<p>"No way, I didn't see it coming," Issac defended. They all gave him a flat look. Even Stiles saw it coming, and he was barely watching. "Ok, maybe I just didn't understand it," Issac confessed. </p>
<p>The group laughed as they got to their cars. Laura and Cora said goodnight and left. Stiles exchanged goodbyes and walked over to his jeep. He got to the driver's side door, but a firm grip wrapped around his shoulder and spun him around. Stiles' eyes widened as Derek pressed him back against the cold, metal door.</p>
<p>"Derek? What are you doing?" Stiles searched his face for answers. Derek wore a tight expression before leaning closer.</p>
<p>"Tell me to stop," Derek said in that same low voice as earlier. Stiles watched him lean in, and he decided to answer by closing the gap. He pressed his lips against Derek's.</p>
<p>Derek was gripping his shoulder and hip. The kiss tasted like fruity sugar and chocolate peanut butter. Stiles felt that tug in his chest practically pulling them together. His arms wrapped around Derek's neck, his hand drifting up to Derek's hair. His entire body was burning with the warmth he'd felt with every small touch.</p>
<p>They parted to catch their breath, eyes opening and meeting. Stiles watched Derek's expression change from hunger to a controlled, steady look.</p>
<p>"So, that's why you bought the candy," Stiles stated breathlessly. Derek paused for a moment before huffing out a laugh and pressing his forehead to Stiles' shoulder.</p>
<p>"<em>Stiles,</em>" Derek said his name like it was something to be cherished. Stiles tucked his head down to Derek's neck. Derek leaned into him more. Stiles hadn't spent much time near him at all, but he felt so content to stay pressed against him.</p>
<p>Stiles tried not to whine when Derek pulled away, looking at him fondly. Stiles watched him expectantly. Though he's not sure what for. An explanation? A reason? More kissing?</p>
<p>"I'll see you soon. Now isn't the time," with that, Derek gives him a gentle kiss to the forehead and walks over to his car. Stiles hears Erica practically yelling at him as he opens the door and climbs in.</p>
<p>Stiles stands there frozen for awhile.<em> Soon? When is soon? Why isn't it the time?</em></p>
<p>"What the <em>fuck?" </em>he says aloud to himself.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Stiles laid in bed staring at the ceiling like it had personally offended him. He'd come to the conclusion that it was because he was still seventeen. So, <em>soon</em> would be in two weeks when he turned eighteen, right? He turned over with an irritated sigh.</p>
<p>
  <em>Stiles' back arched against the mattress. He let out a soft groan and reached out to wrap around the man's shoulders.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Please," he gasped. He could hear a low growl from above him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Stiles," the man's voice was filled with adoration. Stiles drew a sharp breath. He looked up at the man and met bright blue eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>Stiles' eyes shot open as he gasped for air. He sat up and leaned back on his elbows, taking in the room around him. It was dark, too dark for it to be morning. He glanced down at his alarm.</p>
<p>
  <em>3:48</em>
</p>
<p>He fell back against his pillow with a heavy <em>thump</em>.</p>
<p>"Just a dream," he mumbled to himself. He'd been having them a lot recently. Never completely the same. Different words. Different movements. But it was always <em>him</em>.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>It was Saturday. Stiles had moved as far as his desk. He rested his computer on his lap and kicked his legs onto the table. He'd been scrolling through texts on werewolves for the past few hours, and he'd maybe start to admit he was a bit hyper fixated. Stiles swiped down the page. It was mostly repetitive information.</p>
<p>
  <em>Packs. The Bite. Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. Mates.</em>
</p>
<p>He paused. Stiles scrolled back up. He read the short description.</p>
<p>
  <em>Not much is know on the origin of werewolf mates. Historically, only born wolves may experience the phenomenon; though, their mate can be of any statues, even human. Mates are a bond between a pair, sometimes considered fated. Mates can be distinguished by smell and instinct. Meeting can initially be overwhelming and cause a lack of control for one's instincts. Both wolves will feel the mate bond; however, a human's signs will be much more subtle. Humans with experience minor physical responses, increase in dreams, a need to be with their mate, or heightened emotions. The bond must be officially accepted in some form to complete the ritual. Wolves often wait until their packs have met, both are of age, and a connection has been acknowledged. A mated pair are collectively stronger together as a pack would strengthen the individuals. Mates are a lifelong bond. If rejected or suffering the loss of a mate, the wolf may suffer a lack of control, increased agitation, or omega status even within a pack.</em>
</p>
<p>Stiles furrows his brows. <em>No. It can't be. Right? </em>His heart starts pounding in his chest. Stiles thinks back on the last couple weeks.</p>
<p>
  <em>Derek jumping on him in the woods.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The warm feeling at every touch.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The dreams.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The pull in his chest.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Inviting him and his dad over to dinner with the Hale family.</em>
</p>
<p>Everything they'd said to him, all the looks, all of the secrecy; Stiles gaped at his laptop. He scrambled up and grabbed his keys, racing out to his jeep.</p>
<p>Six songs later, he's outside the Hale house. Stiles look up at the large home, hesitating for a moment. He pushes himself forward and climbs the porch steps. Stiles knocks, waiting anxiously. He rubs his thumb across the rough edge of his keys.</p>
<p>"Stiles? Hey, is everything alright?" Laura answers the door and immediately notices his anxiety. He pauses, not sure how to explain himself.</p>
<p>"Is Derek home?" he asks hopefully. Laura gives a pitying look.</p>
<p>"Aw, I'm sorry no. He's out right now. I can give him a call though," Laura offers. Stiles quickly shakes his head. She studies him a moment. "Stiles, what's on your mind?"</p>
<p>"Oh, um, it's nothing. It's probably completely crazy. I've just been doing a bunch of research, and I found something that I kinda wanted to ask him about," Stiles felt ridiculous. Why'd he have to rush down here over something so insane.</p>
<p>"Do you think I could help clear things up?" Laura gave him a kind smile.</p>
<p>"No, it's probably best he doesn't even know I was here. It was silly. Thanks though," Stiles is already back up as he finished talking. He turns and leaves quickly. <em>Idiot</em>.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Stiles laid in bed with his face pressed into his pillow. However, the world was never easy to block out completely; his phone rings. He reaches out and drags it to his ear.</p>
<p>"Hello?" his voice croaks out.</p>
<p>"Wow dude, are you ok? You sound like shit," Scott sounded genuinely concerned.</p>
<p>"I'm fine. Just wallowing in my own misery as I will be alone forever due to my own idiocy," Stiles groans.</p>
<p>"What happened?" Scott prompted.</p>
<p>"I guess, well, I was sort of talking to this guy, and I think I just ruined it by being a total weirdo," Stiles sits up, slumping against his headboard. </p>
<p>"Since when have you been talking to a guy? Why haven't you mentioned it? Aw shit dude, I guess I've been kinda wrapped up in my own stuff. I'm sorry. Who's the guy? Do I know him?" Scott rambles over the line.</p>
<p>"Derek. Derek Hale," Stiles mumbles sadly.</p>
<p>"Hale? Isn't that the family that donates a bunch of money to the station and the hospital?"</p>
<p>"Yup," Stiles pops the 'p'.</p>
<p>"Huh. Ok well, what'd you do exactly? Maybe it's not too bad?"</p>
<p>
  <em>I stupidly thought for a minute we might be fated soulmates because I read an old book, and I showed up at his house and probably freaked out his sister.</em>
</p>
<p>"Uh, I think I was too forward and childish," Stiles winces at the simplification.</p>
<p>"Ok, well, that's not too bad. Hey, if this guy really likes you, he'll get over it. If not, he's not worth it man," Scott reassures him. Stiles smiles a little.</p>
<p>"Thanks man," Stiles says, relaxing a little.</p>
<p>"Any time, dude," Scott says happily.</p>
<p>"So, what'd you call about anyway?"</p>
<p>"Oh, I just didn't understand our math homework."</p>
<p>"I'll send you pictures of my answers."</p>
<p>"You're the best," Scott sighs in relief.</p>
<p>"I know," Stiles says sarcastically.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Monday rolled around, and Stiles wanted nothing to do with school. His birthday was Friday, and he and Scott planned on ordering pizza and having a movie marathon. First, he had to make it through the week. Easier said than done.</p>
<p>Cora joined him at lunch again like she had a week ago. She gave him a pointed look.</p>
<p>"What?" Stiles prompted.</p>
<p>"What yourself. Why'd you show up on Saturday? Laura told me. Why don't you want Derek to know you were there?" she stares at him. Stiles brows raise.</p>
<p>"Wait, she really didn't tell him?" he asks eagerly. Cora rolls her eyes.</p>
<p>"Ya, she thinks you're sweet. You seemed all freaked out and anxious, so she didn't mention it to him. I think it's weird. What are you hiding from him?" Cora narrows her eyes.</p>
<p>"It's nothing. I just read something stupid and went over there without thinking," Stiles mumbles, looking down at his food. Cora surprises him by leaning across the table and pointing a finger in his face threateningly.</p>
<p>"If you do <em>anything</em> to hurt him, I swear to god, I will hunt you," Cora's eyes flash yellow for a moment. Stiles' eyes widen at her.</p>
<p>"Woah, woah, woah. Hurt him? I'd never hurt Derek," Stiles assures her. "Why would I?" Cora sits back down. She presses her lips together and looks deep in thought.</p>
<p>"He's had some bad experiences in the past. Derek doesn't seem like it, but he's too trusting," Cora says simply. Stiles feels something ache in his chest, but it is quickly replaced with a burning rage for whoever hurt him in the past.</p>
<p>"Cora, trust me. I'd never do anything to hurt Derek," Stiles assured her. She listened to his heart and relaxed a bit.</p>
<p>"Ok. Good," and with that, she promptly leaves.</p>
<p>Stiles sighs. His food doesn't seem appetizing anymore.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Friday finally arrives. Stiles wakes up and stares at the ceiling. <em>Eighteen. Adulthood. It feels... exactly the same.</em></p>
<p>School creeps by at a snail's pace. He lets out a sigh of relief when the final bell rings, and he goes to meet Scott at his jeep.</p>
<p>They hang out all afternoon, eating pizza, playing video games, and watching Marvel movies. It was nice. Stiles was more than happy to just spend his birthday with his best friend.</p>
<p>Scott left around eleven. He had work at the vet clinic in the morning. Stiles cleaned up his room, still to awake to relax.</p>
<p>He hears a soft squeak behind him and turns to see Derek come through his window. Stiles jumps and looks at the man in confusion.</p>
<p>"What are you doing? Why didn't you just use the door?" Stiles searches his face for answers.</p>
<p>"This was faster," Derek says simply. Stiles rolls his eyes. "I haven't seen you in two weeks, but your scent was at the house last weekend. Did you come by?"</p>
<p>"Ya, I just had a question, but it was stupid," Stiles knows he can't lie without Derek knowing. He fiddles with his sleeve. Derek crosses the room over to him.</p>
<p>"What was the question?" Derek is looking him over, and Stiles gets nervous.</p>
<p>"I was just doing research on werewolves. I found something that I thought might be something, but I realized it's ridiculous," Stiles presses his lips together. Derek waits for him to elaborate. "Ok, please don't like freak out or something. I know this is so dumb, but I was reading this old book. It mentioned mates, and I was curious. I just-" Derek's laughter cuts him off. Stiles looks embarrassed. "I know. I'm so stupid," Stiles looks down.</p>
<p>"Oh, Stiles. Of course you would figure it out on your own. I didn't want to say anything. Not until you were eighteen at least. I knew I couldn't see you after what I did after the movie. I just couldn't stay away when you were so close," Derek reaches out and rests his hand on Stiles' cheek. Stiles blinks.</p>
<p>"What?" Stiles resists the urge to lean into Derek's touch.</p>
<p>"You were right," Derek says, leaning in to kiss him. Stiles' mind races, but his thought quickly clear as Derek presses a firm kiss to his lips. Stiles reaches up and grabs his face. Derek smile against his lips.</p>
<p>"So, it's real?" Stiles mumbles against his lips. Derek nods, grabbing his waist and lifting him against the wall. Stiles wraps his legs around Derek's hips, snaking his arms around his neck, and slipping his fingers into his hair.</p>
<p>"Is it too weird?" Derek unattached from his lips and looks at him seriously. Stiles pulls him back.</p>
<p>"I'm fine with weird. In fact, I thrive with weird. Weird is my favorite," Stiles rambles as his presses kisses into the curve of Derek's neck. He'd never felt like this about someone. Not even Lydia, who he 'loved' from third grade to sophomore year. Derek felt right in every possible way.</p>
<p>"Stiles, if we do this, it's for life for me. I'll be bonded to you for the rest of my life," Derek looks down at Stiles, who is tucked under his chin.</p>
<p>"God, I'm definitely getting the better deal here," Stiles laughs against his skin, "I mean, you're amazing. I'm just... well, I'm <em>me</em>." Derek lets out a low growl that surprises Stiles. </p>
<p>"Don't say that. You're perfect. I'm lucky to have a mate that's so amazing," Derek looks at him with adoration. Stiles flushes and looks at him with wide eyes.</p>
<p>"I think I can be down for forever," Stiles says softly. Derek looks surprised. Stiles pulls him back into a deep kiss. Derek's grip tightens on his waist.</p>
<p>It all feels exactly like Stiles dreamed an epic, teen love story would.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Stiles woke up to the sun shining annoyingly bright through his window. He groans and turns away from the intrusive light. He meets Derek's sleeping face turned towards him. Stiles smiles and curls into the man's warmth. Derek's arms wrap around him and pull him close.</p>
<p>"Good morning," Derek mutters in a low voice. Stiles grins.</p>
<p>"Good morning. God, you're hot in the morning," he runs his hands up Derek's chest. Derek raises a brow, eyes still closed.</p>
<p>"Is there a difference?" Derek leans his face into Stiles' hair, kissing the top of his head gently.</p>
<p>"Oh definitely. Currently ranking them in my head. I'll get back to you," Stiles informs him. Derek hums in agreement.</p>
<p>"I'll be waiting for the list," Derek mumbles. He lets out a content sigh. "Laura's gonna kill me. I hate that Cora was right," he abstain mindedly complains.</p>
<p>"Why? About what?" Stiles glances up at him.</p>
<p>"Laura said I needed to tell you in big, flashy display. Cora said I was going to end up here the minute you were, um, well, <em>legal</em>," Derek was a bit embarrassed. He meets Stiles eyes, which are filled with amusement.</p>
<p>"Well, I hate flashy displays. To cliché. And as far as your timing, I think it was perfect," Stiles grins.</p>
<p>"The pack is going to love you," Derek says happily, kissing him lightly. Stiles beams. Stiles suddenly sits up.</p>
<p>"Oh my god, I have to tell Scott," Stiles grins. Derek looks up at him confused.</p>
<p>"Who's that?" Stiles turns to face him with wide eyes.</p>
<p>"You don't even know my best friend. <em>Jeez</em>. You've really jumped into this completely blind," Stiles leans over him. Derek looks up at him and smiles.</p>
<p>"I'll catch up," he pulls him down into a kiss.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Stiles graduated on a ridiculously hot day in June. The sun was beating down on them in their red cap and gowns. Stiles looked a few rows ahead to Scott, who was sitting next to Lydia. Damn alphabet. They both already had their diplomas. He'd cheered loudly when Scott walked across the stage. Stiles waited for them to get through the P's.</p>
<p>The speeches dragged on forever. Thankfully salutatorian didn't have to speech. He got all the bragging rights without the responsibility.</p>
<p>After what must have been two hours, they finally called his name. He shot to his feet, striding up to the stage. As he crossed and took the receipt to four years of hell, he heard shouting and clapping from the stands. Stiles laughed as he turned to see the pack with his dad on the bleachers. He returned to his seat, but his eyes stayed fixed on Derek's smiling face.</p>
<p>Stiles raced over to them the moment they ended the ceremony. His dad caught him a big hug.</p>
<p>"Congratulations, kiddo," Noah smiled down at him. Stiles was grinning ear-to-ear. His face would be sore tomorrow, but he wouldn't care. His dad let him go so he could join his friends. Noah didn't know about the werewolves, yet. Stiles would tell him eventually. For now, all his dad knew was that he had a boyfriend and some new friends that came with. Stiles had been spending most of his time with the pack the last three months. He'd introduced Scott, who hit it off with Issac, just as Stiles predicted. Overall, life was great.</p>
<p>Derek lifted him up in a tight hug. Stiles laughed and held on, pressing a hard kiss to Derek's lips. His friends crowded around, happily celebrating. Stiles just looked down at Derek fondly.</p>
<p>"I love you," Stiles breathed out with the smile still plastering his face.</p>
<p>"I love you too," Derek set him down gently and held his face for a moment before pushing Stiles' cap down into his face. Stiles laughed, pulling it off and tossing it at him.</p>
<p>"Asshole!" Stiles shouts with no venom to his words. Derek smirks.</p>
<p>The pack all give him hugs with congratulations. Scott finally makes his way over and almost tackles Stiles to the ground in excitement.</p>
<p>"It's finally over!" Scott yells excitedly. Stiles grins. Allison follows behind a moment later. Scott wraps an arm around her, and that crooked smile is wider than ever.</p>
<p>They all piles in various cars and fill the diner booths. Stiles leans into Derek's side and laughs at his friends' hectic behavior. Everyone was filled with restless energy after the long ceremony. Derek wraps an arm around Stiles' shoulders. Stiles beams up at him.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The jeep was packed. The backseat was filled with three suitcases, and his pillow was shoved atop it all. Stiles stood in the driveway with Derek.</p>
<p>"You'll be back in a month for fall break. It's ok. Classes and the new environment will take some adjusting, and the time will pass quickly. You'll be back here in no time. And if you need to come back one weekend, it's only thirty songs away," Derek reassures him. Stiles looked at him with his brows knit together and his lips pressed together into a thin line. He wiped his eyes before the tear could fall. Derek frowns and pulls him into a tight hug.</p>
<p>"I know. I'm just gonna miss you," Stiles mumbles into his chest. Derek kisses the top of his head.</p>
<p>"I'm going to miss you too," Derek says in a forced, flat voice. Stiles looks at him and sees his tight expression.</p>
<p>"If you cry, I'll never leave, so I'm going to go now," Stiles says in a determined voice. Derek nods. Stiles kisses him one last time before pulling away and climbing into the jeep. "Call me tonight!" Stiles shouts from the driver's seat.</p>
<p>"Of course," Derek smiles. Stiles relaxes looking at him. He pulls out and turns on the radio. <em>Only thirty songs away.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>-</em>
</p>
<p>Stiles sat in the loft reading a report for a case. He brought his mug to his lips and took another long sip from his coffee.</p>
<p>Derek came over and leaned onto his shoulder for a moment, kissing his cheek gently. Stiles smiled and looked up at him.</p>
<p>"Ready to go?" Stiles set the papers down and pushed himself from the table.</p>
<p>"Ya, grab a coat. It's going to get cold later," Derek grabbed his keys and walked to the elevator doors. Stiles nodded and grabbed his jacket.</p>
<p>"Are they bringing the kids?" Stiles glances over to him. Derek thinks for a moment.</p>
<p>"No, Allison said they left them with Melissa," Derek glanced at his watch.</p>
<p>"Erica's gonna complain. You know how much she loves them. Has she mentioned if her and Boyd are planning on getting some of their own soon?" Stiles smirks over to him.</p>
<p>"Boyd's still finishing up grad school this year. After that, who knows," Derek looks over and smiles when he see's Stiles' eager face. "I know you just love when the pack gets new kids."</p>
<p>"Oh come on. Laura's kids are the cutest! All the little glowing eyes. They're adorable. The pack babies are the best," Stiles whines.</p>
<p>"Maybe we should get some of our own," Derek suggests, raising a brow. Stiles' eyes widen a bit.</p>
<p>"Really? Oh don't tease me. You know I'd love having kids," Stiles leans into his side.</p>
<p>"I'd be open to that conversation," Derek wraps an arm around him. Stiles grins excitedly. They walk out to the jeep. Stiles said he would give it up the day he or it finally died, and neither have so far. </p>
<p>"How far's this place?" Stiles climbs it. Derek does the math in his head.</p>
<p>"Seven songs, give or take," he answers, getting in. Stiles nods. They drive to the restaurant and meet everyone at the large table outside.</p>
<p>Stiles sits next to Derek, catching up with their friends. He reaches out and takes Derek's hand in his as they talk. The cool metal of his ring pressing into his finger. Stiles smiles over to him.</p>
<p>The thing about epic, teen love stories is that eventually, if they're right, they become a happily ever after.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>